Verhaallijn Tot hier en nooit meer verder
by Laylah enzo
Summary: Dit is de verhaallijn en een korte beschrijving van een aantal personages van een verhaal dat ik begin deze week begonnen ben.


Biografie personages 'Tot hier en nooit meer verder'.

_**Jessica**_Jessica is de ikpersoon. Haar ouders zijn vrijwel alleen maar bezig met hun carrière en hebben geen tijd voor Jessica. Jessica is enigs kind en heeft dus geen last van jammerende broertjes die met hun speelgoed auto willen spelen of irritante zusjes die altijd haar make-up afpakken. Ook heeft ze geen last van een broer die nooit van zijn kamer afkomt en ook niet van een zus die de hele dag meezingt met Enrique Iglesias.

Jessica is een persoon die vaak in haar gedachten verzonken zit. Ze heeft een grote fantasie en dat is een pluspunt voor het dagdromen. Ze weet al precies wat ze later voor een studie wil doen – journalistiek – en hoopt daar toch goed mee te verdienen.

_Liza_: Dochter van het echtpaar waar Jessica intrekt in Wolmirstedt. Liza is een bijzonder persoon. Ze doet waar ze zelf zin in heeft en het maakt haar er niet uit wat andere mensen van haar denken terwijl Jessica altijd een goede indruk wil maken. Ook al verschillen ze in veel dingen kunnen ze het geweldig goed met elkaar vinden. Liza en Jessica worden de beste vriendinnen en delen alles met elkaar. Liza is een jaartje jonger, zeventien, maar af en toe lijkt het alsof ze ook achttien is. Jessica leert haar ook veel over het leven en hoe het ook kan zijn. Ouders die er nooit voor je zijn en eigenlijk vreemde voor je zijn. Liza heeft een hele hechte band met haar gezin. Haar ouders zijn altijd thuis, want het café is tenslotte aan huis. En natuurlijk heeft ze wel is een discussie of een ruzie met haar broer, maar dat is snel weer afgelopen. Ze gaat vaak met haar broer naar de film en doen leuke dingen samen.

_Vincent_: Is de broer van Liza. Hij lijkt heel veel op de prins uit Jessica's dromen. Geen goudblond haar, maar goudbruin haar, blauwe ogen en hij is ook nog is romantisch merkt ze. Vincent heeft een zwak voor Jessica, al vanaf ze binnen kwam lopen. Hij doet er alles aan om haar voor hem te laten vallen. – jammer voor hem heeft hij concurrentie; haar droom. Hij is een echte basketballer en zwemt ook veel.

_Elizabeth:_ De moeder van Vincent en Liza. Samen met haar man heeft ze een klein cafeetje in Wolmirstedt. Het worden de ouders voor Jessica die ze zo'n lange tijd heeft moeten missen. Elizabeth zegt tegen Jessica dat ze wel contact met haar biologische ouders moet blijven houden.

_Marco:_ De vader van Vincent en Liza. Jessica stoeit vaak met hem en hij leert haar alles in het café. Hij zet haar er ook toe om te gaan studeren zodra ze genoeg geld bij elkaar heeft.

Haar ouders geven haar van alles om haar zoet te houden. Ze willen niet dat iemand weet dat ze hun dochter zo verwaarlozen en alles maar zelf laten uitzoeken, maar ze willen ook niet hun carrière voor haar opgeven. Dat verwacht Jessica ook helemaal niet van ze. Jessica spaart al sinds haar elfde iedere keer een beetje van haar zakgeld, kleedgeld en al dat andere geld wat ze toegeschoven krijgt. Daarmee hoopt ze op haar negentiende het huis uit te kunnen. Ze weet dondersgoed dat haar ouders een perfect appartement voor haar willen kopen, maar ze wil onafhankelijk zijn van haar ouders. Ze haalt haar diploma voor havo en werkt dan nog een jaartje. Ze kijkt al een lange tijd voor een kamer of een appartement die ze kan betalen en vertrekt niet kort na haar verjaardag – nog geen week later. Ze krijgt een geweldige kamer bij een gezin in Wolmirstedt, Duitsland aangeboden en hoeft geen huur te betalen als ze drie dagen in de week in het café meehelpt. Natuurlijk staat ze dat aanbod niet af en reageert er meteen op. De volgende dag krijgt ze nog een telefoontje dat ze dat weekend opgehaald kan worden – als zij daar geen problemen mee heeft. Ze stemt meteen in en vertelt het haar ouders die avond tijdens het eten. Ze zijn toch wel even stil en ze ziet in hun ogen dat ze er niet geweldig blij mee zijn.

--

De kamer in Wolmirstedt is kleiner dan thuis, maar ze houd van knusse ruimtes. Samen met Liza schildert ze haar kamer helemaal naar smaak en richt het ook zo in. Liza en Jessica gaan veel uit samen en treden ook samen op in het café – gewoon, om wat extra bij te verdienen. Liza speelt piano en Jessica speelt gitaar en zingt. Door de act van de twee meiden komen er steeds meer klanten naar het café waar Elizabeth en Marco, natuurlijk, heel blij mee zijn. Liza wordt haar beste vriendin en waar zij gaat, gaat Liza ook. Jessica voelde zich meteen welkom toen ze bij de familie intrekt. Ze is blij dat ze toch nog een gezinsgevoel heeft gekregen, want nu merkt ze hoe erg ze dat heeft gemist. Ze heeft zichzelf op moeten voeden, ze moest zelf altijd maar voor eten zorgen en er was niemand die haar hielp bij haar huiswerk. Elizabeth en Marco zijn de ouders die iedereen wenst te hebben en Liza en Vincent zijn de gelukkigen geworden. Alle vier zijn ze stuk voor stuk speciaal – nog nooit had Jessica dit soort mensen ontmoet. Omdat Jessica anders is als haar familie dacht haar familie altijd dat ze de Satan aanbad en op kerkhoven rondzwierf. En ze kreeg er zelf de schuld van – haar ouders waren natuurlijk weer de perfecte ouders. Jessica vindt het geweldig om in het café te werken. Het geeft haar afleiding en herinnert haar totaal niet aan hoe het in Nederland was. Eén keer in de maand, misschien twee keer, heeft ze nog contact met haar ouders. Ze schrijven vooral – bellen nemen ze de tijd niet voor en dat kost veel te veel. Alsof ze geld te kort hebben. Het interesseert Jessica eerlijk gezegd ook niet – die mensen waren meer vreemden voor haar als ouders. Ook krijgt ze iets meer oog voor Vincent die allemaal rare dingen uithaalt om haar aandacht te krijgen. Ze betrapt zichzelf erop dat ze steeds vaker naar hem staart en dat ze haar ogen niet van zijn goddelijke lichaam kan rukken. Ze stemt daarom ook in als hij haar een keer mee naar die leuke discotheek in Magdeburg vraagt. De avond loopt behoorlijk uit de hand en ze komt ladderzat terug aan in het huis. Ook heeft ze die avond een paar keer in de knoop gelegen met de tong van Vincent. De volgende ochtend staat ze met een behoorlijke kater op en als ze herinneringen opdoet van die avond ziet ze dat weer voor zich. Ze voelt iets raars in haar maag – zijn dat vlinders? Ze gaat het zich steeds meer afvragen en bloost elke keer als Vincent haar aankijkt. Ze ontdekt wat liefde is.

--

Jessica heeft weer genoeg geld om een studie te beginnen. Ze twijfelt geen seconde over welke studie ze moet kiezen en begint aan de studie journalistiek. Altijd heeft haar dat al aangesproken en nooit heeft ze iets anders gewild. Misschien kan ze haar fantasiewereldje hier ook wel een beetje in kwijt of kan ze mensen helpen die eigenlijk ook niets aan hun ouders hebben. De studie slurpt de energie behoorlijk uit haar lichaam. Ze heeft niet veel tijd meer over, niet voor zichzelf en ook niet om in het café te werken. Eén keer in de week helpt ze mee in het café en om de dag geeft ze nog een optreden met Liza, maar daar houd het ook echt mee op. 's Avonds ligt ze uitgeput in bed en slaapt direct – de volgende ochtend heeft ze moeite om haar bed uit te komen, maar ze wil haar studie afmaken. Ze wil haar studie niet verpesten. Door haar slopende studie was ze de kriebels voor Vincent bijna vergeten, maar zodra ze een weekje vakantie heeft grijpt hij zijn kans en neemt haar weer mee naar die discotheek. Ze weet het zeker; dat zijn vlinders in haar maag, ze voelt liefde voor hem, maar ze weet niet hoe ze ermee om moet gaan en vraagt Liza om raadt. Liza vind het wel lachwekkend dat haar beste vriendin voor haar broer valt, maar na een tijdje Jessica uitgelachen te hebben zegt ze dat Jessica tot over haar oren verliefd is.

--

Ze went er steeds meer aan dat school zo slopend is en krijgt weer meer energie om in het café te werken. Daardoor staat ze weer vaker oog in oog met Vincent en beleefd de grootste blunders die je je maar bedenken kan. Vaak staan ze met hun neuzen tegen elkaar aan als ze zich omdraait en hij naar haar stond te kijken – zoenen kwam er alleen bijna nooit van; de klanten wilden graag wat bestellen. De verliefdheid voor Vincent wordt steeds erger en ze beland weer terug in haar droomfase. Als ze huiswerk zit te maken of gewoon in de les zelf dwaalt haar gedachten automatisch af naar Pablo. Sommige leraren waarderen dat niet en ze gaat het slechter op school doen – net nu ze eraan gewend is. Liza helpt haar nog steeds om een relatie met haar broer te krijgen, maar Liza zegt dat ze niet te snel moet toehappen omdat Vincent zijn ego dan weer een aantal meters groeit. Jessica probeert na de kerstvakantie weer haar uiterste best te doen op school en dat lukt haar met gemak. Af en toe dwaalt ze nog wel is af naar Vincent, maar haar stukken worden beter waardoor haar cijfers ook behoorlijk omhoog krikken.

--

Liza zegt dat dit het juiste moment is. Nu heeft Jessica hem geprikkeld en hem tot het uiterste gedreven. Nu kan ze toeslaan. Ze weet alleen niet zo goed hoe en probeert maar wat. Vincent kan erom lachen, maar valt er ook voor. Die is binnen – verkering! Woei – die vonk is overgeslagen en ze zijn een geweldig stel samen. Hij zit vaak bij haar op haar kamer terwijl zij huiswerk maakt een beetje op haar gitaar te pingelen of zacht wat te zingen. Jessica had nooit geweten dat hij zo'n mooie stem heeft. Ze weet niet zo goed hoe ze zich moet gedragen tegenover een jongen die zo dicht bij haar is gekomen, want ze heeft nog nooit een vriendje gehad. Liza is haar raadgeefster en die weet natuurlijk ook wat haar broer leuk vind om te horen. Jessica krijgt stukje bij beetje meer vertrouwen in zichzelf en relaties – nu nog dat vertrouwen terug krijgen in haar studie en haar leventje is gewoon perfect. Hier had ze nooit van durven dromen – dat ze ooit nog zo'n mooi leven zou krijgen.

--

_Het was tot hier en nooit meer verder. Ze hoefde haar ouders niet meer te zien – ze hadden toch nooit iets voor haar betekent. Dat hoofdstuk is vanaf nu af aan afgesloten en ze heeft er vrede mee; meer dan dat zelfs._


End file.
